customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trailers from Barney: What a World We Share 1999 VHS (2000 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E0DF:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180804235354
Wireless *Residential *Business * *[[]] *Español *[[]] *Contact Us https://www.verizon.com/?lid=//global//residential *Shop **Internet **TV **Phone **Deals **About **Moving **Accessories *My Verizon **Home **ServicesAdd / Change Plan Internet TV Phone **BillingView Bill Pay Bill Pay Final Bill **Deals **My Rewards+ **Profile *Support **Home **Get Help WithTV Internet Phone Account & Billing Order Status Repair Status **Community Forums **Contact Us *Watch Fios **Home **Live TV **Shows **Movies **Network **Pay Per View **TV Listings & DVR Save more when you order online. See details Save more when ordering online! Order online and we'll waive the standard $99 setup charge. Stuck in a contract? Get up to $500 credit to help cover your early termination fee.* * Offer for new Fios Internet res. customers is non-transferable and has no cash or refund value. Documentation of early termination fee (ETF) for TV, Internet and phone from your prior service provider must be provided w/in 90 days of installation and offer will be fulfilled via bill credit, to your Verizon account, in the amount of the ETF up to $500. You remain solely responsible for paying the ETF to your prior service provider. If you cancel your Verizon service w/in 90 days of installation, the ETF credit will be charged back to your final bill. * 100% fiber-optic network. 100% phenomenal.Now get $200 toward a range of Google and Nest smart home devices when you sign up for Fios Gigabit Connection with TV & Phone with a 2-yr agreement. Learn more 2-Year Price Guarantee Fios Gigabit Connection with Custom TV & Phone $ 79.99 / mo w/ Auto Pay & 2-yr agmt + taxes, equip. charges & other fees. Up to 940/880 Mbps. Offer details Check availability The fastest, most reliable internet available.* With a 100% fiber-optic network you can: *Stream with virtually no buffering *Game practically lag free *Upload and download in a flash *And, you’ll have enough bandwidth to do it all at once *Speeds up to 940/880 Mbps available in select areas of NY, NJ, PA, MA, RI, VA and DC. You’ve never seen TV like Fios TV. Our 100% fiber-optic network provides 99.9% reliability with stunning HD picture and sound quality. Plus, choose from 7 different TV plans, access Netflix right from the channel menu and enjoy over 145,000 On Demand titles. Fios Internet & TV are ranked #1 “Highest Ranked by Customers, Residential Internet and TV Service Satisfaction in the East.” – J.D. Power Details More of what makes Fios, Fios. Switching + set up = easy Let us do everything. We’ll even connect your Wi-Fi. Or DIY with our simple self-install kit complete with equipment, cables and easy to follow instructions to get you up and running in no time. 24/7 tech support Our crew is always a click or phone call away, or available for house calls with appointments on your schedule. Worry-free guarantee You have 30 days to see if we’re right for you. No early termination fee if you cancel within the first 30 days. No hard feelings. My Rewards+* Get points just for doing what you do with Verizon. Use them to rent Videos on Demand, for popular retail cards and more. It’s our way of saying we appreciate you. *To be eligible for My Rewards+, you must have High Speed Internet , Fios Internet , or Fios TV and a My Verizon account. My Rewards+ points are not redeemable for all on demand titles. Restrictions apply. You will earn points for the purchase/rental once the transaction is complete. Shop *Fios Internet *Fios TV *Build My Bundle *Accessories *Moving *Fios Availability *Special Deals *High Speed Internet (DSL) *Discount Programs My Verizon *Pay Bill *Add or Change Plan *My Rewards+ *Apps